7daystodiedeathwishfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History
V 4.4.1 Start of the tracking on versions. V 4.5.1 - New firearms: Too many to list. I'm working right now in documenting the mod and going in detail of each and every firearm. - Wiki: Deathwish has a wiki, but it was still not updated after the 4.X updates. I'm right now working on it. Make sure to check every now and then to see details from each point of the mod there. - Corrected: Broach and Hand File recipes. Hand Files now have the proper recipe placement. - Corrected: Revolver frame gunsmithing. Some revolver frames are now used to make the molds. Molds yield Rough Iron/Steel/Carbon Steel Revolver Frames, which can be further worked into the proper revolver parts (Pocket/Small/Medium/Large/Extra Large frames). - Corrected: All backpacks now have a lower chance of having a mounted pistol with ammo, as previously designed. - Corrected: Gunsmithing books added to the loot table. - Corrected: Mod's Resources. Consolidation between all models of Deathwish was completed. This means overall the mod is now much faster to load and to play than before. - Corrected: Many of the previous problems related to the guns (unaligned muzzle/sights, texture issues, etc) have been fixed. - Added: New handload ammo: .308 Armor-piercing/Hollow Points/Incendiary rounds; .410/20ga/12ga/10ga Slug Shells, .454 Casulmer (RL .454 Casull), .500 Wesmith (RL .500 Smith and Wesson), 9mm Match Round (increases accuracy), .22 LR Plinking Rounds (uncraftable, inferior ammunition, but found in great numbers as loot and able to be stacked more), .22LR Ratshot Rounds (deals very little damage on long range, but on close range deals more damage than standard .22LR Rounds). More handloading rounds will become available in next versions. - Added: The following guns have been added to Deathwish (each gun has it's own model, sounds and stats; all guns are craftable): af2011 = A2011 amtautomagiv = Automag Mk IV browninghipower = Sterling HP browningp35 = Sterling 35 coltDeltaElite = Alpha Noble coltN99 = N99 coltPocketHammer = Little Hammer cz52 = Czech 52 daewook5 = Waedoo K5 fora12 = Belfort 12 glock17 = Crock 17 glock18 = Crock 18 glock19 = Crock 19 glock33 = Crock 33 glock40 = Crock 40 gsh18 = Grynov 18 hk4 = P11 hkp30 = P30 hs2000 = Croatian 2k kap40 = Kard littledevil = Imp luger = Regul P08 luger2 = Regul P02 makarov = Mokarev mp443 = Rook 334 pernarch = Pernarch p2000 = P2K pb6p9 = 6P9 royalCondor = Royal Condor sigMosquito = SIS Aedes p228 = SIS P228 p250 = SIS P250 sphinx = Thebes sr1m = Serdyukov sw659 = Wesmith 659 tt30 = Tokarev-30 ucp = UCP MK II vulture = Vulture waltherp38 = Heisenberg 38 waltherp99 = Heisenberg 99 waltherppk = Heisenberg K ppc = PPC bfr454 = BFR 454 bfr500 = BFR 500 m29 = M29 ragingbull = Mad Ox stampede = Stampede sw686 = Wesmith 686 taurus608 = Buffalo 608 longhorn = Longhorn coltFrontierScout = Border Scout coltSingleActionArmy = Peacemaker webleymkii = Webley 2 chiappaRhino40ds = Unicorn mp133 = Blaster 133 locomotive = Locomotive mossberg500 = Bossmerg 500 oroEnforcer = Orok Enforcer saiga20k = Antelope 20k remmingtonfield = Bremmington Fieldmaster serbu = Uber Shorty hawk = FALCON winchester1897 = Trench Shotgun aks74u = Mikhail 74u daewook5 = Waedoo K5 kiparis = Cypress czevo = Skorpio Evolution mp5k = MP5K mp7 = MP7 k7 = Waedoo K7 walthermpl = Heisenberg MPL barrettM82 = M107 fyjs = FY-JS as50 = AS-50 frf2 = Fusil F2 psg1 = PSG1 m110 = Knight 110 spr = Tershal SPR ssg552 = SSG-52 usr = Urban Sniper Rifle vssVintorez = Vintorez barrettm82 = M107 sr338 = FD 338 - Added: Jacketed/Hollow Bullets. While most are unusable right now, in the future they will unlock more handloading recipes. V 4.5.1b - Added: mod.xml file for recognition to the SD2SDX tool. V 4.5.1c - Added: Localization for the item "Rifle Barrel, Precision-bore" - Fixed: .308 and 9mm Incendiary rounds FX. - Fixed: MAC-11 fire sounds. - Fixed: Creative Menu. It should now be possible to access all guns by standard. - Fixed (finally): Dysentery bug.